primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dracorex771
Welcome Hi, welcome to Primeval Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Arboreal Dinosaur page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZEM (Talk) 01:34, 4 December 2010 Re:Messages I added the link to the Arboreal Dinosaur to the Series 4 and Episode 4.3 articles. Thank you for your edits! :D As for the T.Rex info, I got that from a fan who attended the MCM Expo. ZEM talk to me! 23:04, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Pre-series 4 webisodes Not much has been released about the webisodes so far, but we do know some bits of information. They will be short (around five minute) episodes, showing what happened between Series 3 and Series 4. It's pretty certain that they will be released on ITV's website, some time in December, before the première of Series 4 on 1st January 2011. Hope this helps, --Spamalot360 10:55, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Trailer Regarding your Comment on Zem's Talk Page: Here are All of the primeval trailers released so far: *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TG4PRxxYIos *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBIC8L8mb1w *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEJBkQI69PY *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WwYWKmjIDvw Hope this Helps!!!GiganotosaurusPrimeval 02:12, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for not replying sooner, but it looks like you've got what you need. ;) ZEM 15:19, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Spino dead? Good idea! Primeval13 Re:5th Novel I've been hearing those rumours a lot on talk:Series 5 a long time ago,I don't know if it's true,but it might be. Beastly 14 Beastly 14 01:55, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Primeval Answers Hiya! Sorry for the late reply. Here is the URL: www.primeval.answers.wikia.com. Kabilan29 09:43, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Primeval Series 5 official facebook page Thanks for reminding me... I'm going to be improving the wiki alot (hopefully anyway) over the next week, as I want to be one of the best sites promoting Series 5. :) ZEM talk to me! 23:08, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Swarm I agree with you,they look like fish,but they can't be because they're in Connor's Prospero Lab! Yours truly, Beastly 14 (talk|contribs) 20:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Primeval Series 5 Promotions I'm pretty certain that the Oliver Leek thing was just a mistake. :) ZEM talk to me! 17:29, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Do you have a source for... ...the article about the 5th novel? ZEM talk to me! 23:34, May 19, 2011 (UTC) The New Wiki Hey, Im writing to raise awareness of the new Primeval Fanon Wiki. There, you can create your own Creatures, Team Members, Episodes and Series. And, coming up soon, there is going to be a Primeval Fanon Wiki Awards, for the users of the Wiki. Come over a join, its great fun. The Administrators (Me, Spamalot360 and MrThermomanPreacher) would love to have you. Yours Truly, Primeval13 10:02, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Series 5 DVD Good question. In the amazon trailer it said that series 5 was available on DVD, and that picture with the T. rex was the series 5 DVD. That's where I found it. Beastly 14 (talk|contribs) 16:29, June 13, 2011 (UTC)